<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prosthetic by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466832">Prosthetic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial leg, Athazagoraphobic Zsasz, Blood., Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Revenge, latrophobic Roman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fucking-fuck fuck!! Everything hurts, god fucking fuck!!” He seethed, and Victor took the time to assess Roman’s wounds. His eyes widened, even more color draining from his face. He sighed shakily, which seemed to render Roman mute. “What. What the fuck is it, Zsasz?!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance/Renee Montoya/Harleen Quinzel, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something I thought should be written..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor woke up with a gasp, a sharp pinch in his neck. His side felt numb, and he stiffly reached up and pulled the arrow from his neck. He yelled, fresh blood trickling down his neck. Slowly, his stiff form came to life, and he stood, shaking as he glared out the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>BANG!!!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened, the explosion lighting a fire in his heart. With a limp, he hurried out of the fun house, ducking behind other rides to stay out of sight. He looked over the pier, and turned pale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was in the water, struggling, trying to keep his head above the water. Without hesitation, Victor plunged into the icy waters, an arm wrapping around Roman’s side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the-VICTOR?!” Roman yelled, anger than relief then a million other emotions flashing over his features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the time for talking, boss!” Victor yelled over the waves, helping Roman over to the sandy underside of the pier. Victor pulled Roman up, and for a full minute just laid there, an arm around his boss. The world was spinning, weird shapes and colors dancing in his eyes. Roman’s screams were the only thing that brought him back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking-fuck fuck!! Everything hurts, god fucking fuck!!” He seethed, and Victor took the time to assess Roman’s wounds. His eyes widened, even more color draining from his face. He sighed shakily, which seemed to render Roman mute. “What. What the fuck is it, Zsasz?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your fucking left legs gone.” Victor choked out, Roman’s face going a light shade of green. With lighting speed, Roman sat up, looked at his leg, and quickly turned away again, the contents in his stomach leaving. What remained of his leg looked mauled, like a rabid animal had got him. Blood oozed, bone exposed, muscle torn. It was halfway up Roman’s thigh. The bottom of his leg forever lost to Gotham Harbor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck...fuck no, god fucking fuck..” Roman cursed, wiping his lip with a handkerchief, which nearly made Victor fall out laughing that he even had one. But of course, his poker face was shining brightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok...Ok, we’re getting you to the hospital, no excuses.” Victor helped Roman up, slinging Roman’s arm around his own shoulders. Roman’s face paled, and he groaned loudly as blood started to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pour </span>
  </em>
  <span>from his detached leg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zsasz, Zsasz stop-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Victor </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can’t.” He collapsed, bringing down Victor in the process. Victor cursed, trying to think of a way to save him. An idea struck him like a ton of bricks, and he unzipped his coat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, this might hurt…” Victor said, peeling the black fabric from his body. He tied the sleeves around Roman’s upper thigh, tucking the rest under the wound and sealing it up in a make-shift bandage. Victor sat up, brought Roman with him and held the crime lord bridal style in his arms. Roman squeaked, eyes wide as he made eye-contact with his assassin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t walk, boss. I’m gonna carry ya, whether you like it or not.” Victor said, low and dangerous. Roman nodded, his head spinning and vision blurring. Victor got them to the car, disposing his boss into the back of the car and hopping into the front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Zsasz…” Roman croaked, “I don’t feel so good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no shit. Imma kill those bitches for this…” Victor snarled, stepping on the pedal and driving just above the speed limit. “Ey, ey stay awake, ok? Just a little longer.” Victor sped up, watching Roman’s face with the re-view mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Kay…” Roman groaned, blood dripping across his temple from a cut above his eyebrow. Victor’s neck was stinging, but he could care less. He pulled into the ER, nearly jumping out before the car had cut off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ey!! A little help over here!!” Victor yelled, opening the car door and dragging Roman out. The other gave a yell of pain, nurses dragging him up onto a stretcher. One of them turned to Victor, horror written on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to him?!” She asked, which earned a glare from Victor. She backed off, choosing to follow the group wheeling Roman away. Then, he was alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Victor took a breath, his adrenaline withering away as he collapsed onto the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wheel-Chair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman wakes up</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little planning...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman woke up, his body numb. His bed was oddly hard, and his pajamas felt like sandpaper against his skin. Roman groaned, opening his eyes and nearly screaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was in a hospital. He was laying in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown. He sat up, but immediately went back down again. His head felt like clouds, and he tried to zone out of the constant beeping in his ear. Roman took deep breaths, trying his hardest to not have a panic attack in the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zsasz?” He asked quietly, expecting Victor to pop up. To save him, to take him away from this place. Back home, back to where it smelled of soft oranges and Victor’s cigarettes. But of course, no one came to his aid. He was alone, in this tiny room that seemed to be closing in on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Deep breaths, boss, calm down. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pictured Victor’s face, his voice. After a minute, his heart rate returned to normal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Sionis?” Roman nearly jumped out of his skin. The doctor in the doorway was a plump, middle-aged woman, with a confused expression. “You're awake! Why, we were wondering if you were going to wake up.” She chuckled, taking notes on a clipboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how long have I been out?” He rumbled, his voice hoarse. The nurse hands him a cold glass of water, which he sips generously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just a day now, dear.” The nurse says, “your friend has been worried sick. Refused to leave after lock up last night. He was also badly beaten up, poor fella…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean Victor? Victors’ here??” Roman slowly put his legs over the edge, ready to stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear, no you shouldn’t be walking yet. Your prosthetic needs to heal.” The nurse said. Roman froze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My...</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He snapped, and in a hurry looked down at his left leg. He was greeted by a metal leg. Roman’s heart sunk, a hand covering his mouth as a sob threatened to escape. “Oh god…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, lay down dear...I’ll go get your friend, he’s with Dr. Stewart…” She left the room, leaving Roman alone. Tears built up in his eyes, and he rubbed his chest as his heart began to ache. He stared down at his new leg, a new hatred for those </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitches </span>
  </em>
  <span>settling in his heart. They did this to him, they hurt him, took his leg and diamond and then attempted to kill him. Tears streamed down his face, unknown to him until it hit the metal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman…” He looked up, meeting familiar brown eyes full of sorrow. Roman gestured to his leg, biting his lip hard enough to taste blood. He couldn’t speak, no words would come out of his mouth. So he just sat there, sobbing silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, Roman no…” Victor muttered, picking up Roman’s face and wiping tears away. “Your beautiful, ya know that right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>metal for a leg. I don’t even know how to walk like this, Victor. Fucking-Fuck…” he wanted to punch a wall. But instead he settled for flinging his pillow against the wall with a roar. “Are those bitches dead yet, Mr. Zsasz?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sent out someone to grab ‘em this morning…” Victor said, rubbing Roman’s shoulders with a loving touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I want thier heads fucking mounted </span>
  <em>
    <span>on my wall</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zsasz.” He snarled, throwing his legs over the side again. “Do you understand-wow!” Roman stumbled, mid-way standing. Victor caught him, an arm around his side. “Nice catch, Mr. Zsasz.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, boss.” Victor responded, sitting him back down on the side of the bed. Roman looked around again, and glared at Victor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you bring me to the goddamn hospital? I hate them, you know this!!” He yelled, choosing to settle his anger at Victor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were going to die, Boss...I didn’t want that to happen.” Victor rumbled, going over to the small closet and opening it. “Didn’t wanna be alone again.” He pulled out a wheel-chair, and grimaced at Roman’s frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No I am not sitting in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s face was enough to bring out a chuckle in Victor. “It’s not that bad, Boss. Plus, at least I’m the one pushing you about.” He pushed Roman’s wheel-chair about, scouting out the hospital as per Roman’s request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One more word, Victor Zsasz, and I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally </span>
  </em>
  <span>sew your mouth shut.” Roman growled, face red in shame. He’d had Victor help him change into his shirt and dress-pants. At least his new leg was concealed by his silk pants. Victor chuckled, the conversation dying in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, hate this place…” Roman growled, “So...dull. So lifeless. How is this place a place of miracles? More like a place of nightmares…” He grumbled, tilting his head back to look at Victor. “Can we go now, Mr. Zsasz?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, sorry boss. They want you to do some physical therapy, get you used to your leg.” Zsasz said, “Just a few days, then you’ll be skinnin’ the bitches alive...Imagine the pain you’ll bring them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do my dirty work, Zsasz.” Roman huffed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>bring pain. And god damn your going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>skin </span>
  </em>
  <span>them alive, one by one.” Roman moaned lowly, the imagery of it all engulfing him. Victor covered in blood, a smirk on his face as he peeled back Harley Quinn’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And their heads will be mounted on your wall, boss.” Victor said, a low, dangerous purr. Roman smirked, knowing damn well Victor always kept his promises.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Roman’s first day of physical therapy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How we all doin’ in quarantine? Is it day 69 yet? Or are we just trying to not go crazy? Anyways, have a chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Roman Sionis?” The doctor called, and his eyes landed on Roman as he struggled over in his wheelchair. A nurse offered him help, which he politely declined as he wheeled over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, how long will this take??” His big smile seemed kind, but under it all he was tense and angry. Victor was asleep in the corner, twitching, grinning. Roman couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips when Victor’s hand clenched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Most likely dreaming about our revenge</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Roman decided, his attention turning back to the doctor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few hours, for a few days. Then you can go home, Mr. Sionis.” The doctor’s smile was sickening, “ready to stand up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman nodded, and whistled as if  he were calling a dog, which he sorta was. Victor’s head shot up, and in a few quick strides he was standing next to Roman. The doctor was confused, giving the nurse he had brought to help a side-ways glance. Roman noticed this, and scoffed silently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doctor, this is Victor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be helping me today. ‘Kay?” Roman held onto Victor’s arm, and slowly pulled himself up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh...Ok, Mr. Sionis, Let’s practice walking.” Roman smiled charmingly, despite his limp that made Victor hold onto his arm. The two finally reached the little mechanism, which was really two poles and a plate form. Slowly, Roman took hold of one pole in each hand, and took a few steady steps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good, Mr. Sionis. Now, let’s turn around and do it again.” The doctor chuckled, as if amused by Roman’s irritation. But he did as told, turning and taking a step. Victor’s calculating brown eyes watched the whole time, making Roman feel a bit safer. The doctor motioned for Roman to sit down, which he happily did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, That was quick! ‘Kay, let’s get me checked out, Vic.” Roman bubbled, only to have that doctor burst it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no Mr. Sionis, there’s a few more things we need to do.” He glanced at Victor, “Maybe you’d be more comfortable without your friend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The electricity was most likely enough to make the doctor’s hair stand on edge. A storm brew inside Roman, and he growled. “If It were up to me, doctor, I’d be home right now, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m here because I </span>
  <b>
    <em>lost my leg</em>
  </b>
  <span>. I’ve had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit-show</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a week, and if you want to piss me off more, Go a</span>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fucking</em>
  </b>
  <span>-head, Doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Victor chuckled, watching the doctor sputter and think. “O-ok, he can stay.” The doctor made eye contact with Victor, who showed off his two golden teeth in a smirk. It made him giggle how scared people got. “Ok, now it’s time for some more physical therapy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman was wheeled over to a table, where they checked over his medal leg. “Everything seems in tact. Now, can you move it?” Roman nearly burst out laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”move it? What am I, fucking terminator? No, I can’t move a large piece of metal that’s attached to me!” The doctors let out a hum, before tapping Roman’s leg, sending a jolt up his body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Did you feel that, Mr. Sionis?” The doctor asked, which made Roman absently nod. How in the fly fuck did he feel that? His leg was metal, not flesh. Why did it feel like nerves being pushed? Victor silently grabbed hold of Roman’s hand, gently squeezing. “That’s a step! You see, it’s a new technology that can replace not only your leg, but the nervous system within that leg.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”fascinating. Now, can you please just finish up this ‘physical therapy’ bull?” Roman smiled, charmingly. The doctor mirrored it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”absolutely.”</p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That absolutely sucked…” Roman complained, laying on his side in the hospital bed. Victor sat next to him in a chair, scrolling through his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You got through it, didn't cha?” Victor said, and a few seconds later Roman felt his arm snake around his waist. Victor’s nose buried in the back of his neck, and Roman let out a giggle when Victor’s breath tickled between his shoulder blades.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, only because you were there to restrain me from snapping a neck.” Roman murmured, intertwining his fingers with Victor’s. The assassin let out a hum, spooning the other closer. Roman sighed contently, leaning his head back and tucking it under Victor’s chin. Eyes drooping, Roman gently kissed his stubble, closing his eyes to finally have some good sle—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk about it, talk about it, taaalk about it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor’s phone rang out with the familiar beat to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Funky Town</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both groaned, Victor rolling over as he picked up the phone. “What?” He grumbled, one hand holding the phone the other gently rubbing Roman’s arm. There was a soft buzz, then Victor perked up. “Really? Already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Victor?” Roman turned over, seeing Victor’s face turn from annoyed to excited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I’m tellin’ him right now.” He chuckled, “ciao.” Victor hung up, his mischievous grin turning back to Roman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about, Zsasz? Spill it, so we can go to bed!” Roman was tired, but he could see in Victor’s eyes it was good news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They got them.” Both faces lit up, chuckles escaping Roman’s lips. “They got Harley Quinn and those little birds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Outstanding!!” Roman exclaimed, before a yawn tumbled out. “Now, can we please sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Victor chuckled, discarding his phone on the table before spooning Roman closely. “Soon, we’ll get our revenge.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Different bird, same beak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oswald wondering why he’s helping + Roman recovery.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Oswald I’m using in the story is the Gotham version, BTW!! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the early hours of the morning, not even 4 when Oswald heard gunshots. He groaned, fixing himself up in an expensive robe and slippers. Whatever the commotion was, he knew it was all Harley’s fault. She had been hunkering down in his club with her new gang. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aw, don’t worry we’ll be out before ya can go tweet! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had said, but he somehow knew he shouldn’t have let her in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on-” he cut himself short, walking into the front room of his club. Everything was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>disaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tables overturned and gun holes in the walls. Oswald felt his eye twitch with disbelief, shock fading into anger. “What the fuck…HARLEY!” He yelled, seething as he stomped across the battlefield to where he had set her up behind the bar. He looked over, and fell silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harley and her friends were gone. He looked around once more, sudden concern for the frenemy washing over him. “Harley??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, sunshine…” Roman groaned, burying his face in the rough pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooo…” He moaned out, curling in as Victor’s rough stubble brushed against his neck. Bright sunlight was shifting through the window, hitting his face oddly, making him groan again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there, baby.” Victor said, one hand smoothing back Roman’s hair and another holding a steaming cup of espresso. “I walked 7 blocks to get you this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman sat up, stretching a bit as he took the cup from Zsasz. “Thank you, Victor,” he took a sip, sighing as the warm liquid ran down his throat. “Any updates on our </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harleen Quinzel and her </span>
  <em>
    <span>charming </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boys still have ‘em tied up in the back room of the club.” Victor replied, opening up a newspaper and searching through. “They were hiding in Penguin’s club, boys shot up the place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone dead?” Roman asked, sipping generously at the lidded drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, they were shooting to injure.” Victor confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally </span>
  </em>
  <span>see their faces peeled off…” Roman growled, and a second later a nurse walked in. “Oh, good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mr. Sionis!” The nurse chirped, “ready for some therapy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have a choice?” Though his tone was joking, Victor saw how his smile was forced. The doctor gave a laugh though, helping Roman into the wheel-chair. Victor followed them as the nurse wheeled Roman down the hall and into the elevator. Once in, all three were silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk about it, talk about it, talk about it, talk about-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman snorted silently as Zsasz picked up the phone, cutting off the song. “Hello?” Victor’s grin started to waver, until it disappeared completely. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse glanced at him with her eyes, concerned as the assassin turned more and more annoyed. “Mr. Zsasz, are you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all exited the elevator, Victor hanging back as Roman was pushed ahead. Roman looked back, seeing Victor pass him a thumbs up before he continued to argue on the phone. Roman took a shaky breath, looking straight ahead as he was wheeled into the therapy ward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mr. Sionis, how are you today?” His doctor asked, clipboard in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Doctor.” Roman replied, already standing up and ready to go. His doctor smiled, impressed by Roman’s eagerness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, if you can already stand, this could be your last day here!” Roman lit up, taking a few steps around, noting how he could feel everything under his metal foot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel great, doctor!” Roman did his signature spin, letting out a happy </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoo!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His doctor laughed, “I’m impressed! Mr. Sionis, I think your healed!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman laughed, turning to the door as Victor stepped in. Victor’s face broke out in a big smile, “Wow! Hello there, Roman Sionis.” He purred. Roman nearly scoffed, twirling in another circle as he stepped past him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come along, Victor! Our revenge awaits!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About that…” Roman turned, tilting his head at Victor as the other rocked on his heels. There was something in his posture, in his demeanor that was setting Roman off. Victor was twitchy, hands clasped behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, Mister Zsasz??” Roman growled, tapping his bionic foot impatiently. Victor looked at him, then looked down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Penguin...He bailed them out.” Victor winced, watching Roman as he tensed up. Anger raged through Roman, making his lip curl in a sneer. His nostrils flared, and he stood there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s eye twitched. Once. Twice. A third time. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>WHHHHAAAAT</em>
  </b>
  <span>!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for gettin’ us, Ossy!” Harley cheered, giggling and hugging Oswald around the shoulders. The clad man groaned, rolling his eyes as he limped down the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it. No, seriously, never bring this up to anyone, ever.” The kid skipped alongside him, making it look like an even odder outing. A limping man, a giggling clown, and a skipping kid. If it weren’t for the 3 other’s tailing behind them, Oswald had a feeling they would’ve been stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be like that, Ossy!” Harley giggled, “Were all very grateful, right girls?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure…” Helena said, rolling her eyes as she walked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Totally…” Dinah replied, head on a swivel. The cop grunted, shrugging as she aided Dinah in looking out. “Say, where are we hiding out until Roman and his dogs are off our trails?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you were quiet...You would find out.” Oswald groaned, turning a corner and coming face to face with some of his men. “Boys...Got the transport?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes boss…” One of the goons answered, side-stepping and bowing as he showed off the car. It was a van, black and able to transport at least 8 people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cmon…” Oswald groaned, opening up the back so the girls could climb in. Dinah exchanged glances with Helena and the two glared at Oswald. “If you're suspicious, don’t be. I’m already wanted dead because I got your asses out! What else do I have to lose, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two nodded, and followed the other’s as they all climbed in. The driver looked at Oswald, and smiled. “Where to, boss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oswald looked at the gang of girls he’d somehow got roped into. Rolling his eyes, he let a soft grin tug at his lips as they all chattered. “The old estate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>estate boss??” The driver looked shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!! Go to the old Don Falcone manor.” Oswald confirmed, smiling at his friends. The driver shrugged, putting the car into drive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oohhh! Let’s all sing songs!!” Harley suggested, cheers erupting from the girls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oswald thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why’d I even try to help??</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How’d ya like the Gotham references??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jokes On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor goes hunting, Ed being a confused bi, Oswald being Oswald, and Roman being dramatic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor would be lying if he said he liked silence. Though he chose to be quieter than most, he hated silence. It made him feel alone, and he hated being alone. So, right now wasn’t at the top of his ‘best times’ list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was standing in the middle of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>back room. His body was tense, and Victor could hear him seething. Next to him, the guard who was in charge sat in a chair, tied up and shaking. Scattered around were dead guards, whom of which had all been shot. The seconds ticked by, and Victor found himself tapping his wrists uncomfortably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Victor perked up at Roman’s growl. “Why in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolute </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fuck</em>
  </b>
  <span> did you put </span>
  <em>
    <span>these </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>imbasoles </em>
  </b>
  <span>in charge?!?” Roman spun to face the guard, who was rightfully shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“B-boss, they were my best m-men!! I never thought-” Roman yelled, cutting off the guard as he kicked the nearest body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GODDAMNIT!! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE PUT VICTOR IN CHARGE!!” Roman snarled, coming close the guard and punching him. “What fascinates me is that you were totally fine...Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>rat </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Penguin??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! No! No no, boss! I was out gettin’ the newspaper, I swear!!” The guard whimpered, closing his eyes tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm…” Roman huffed, “in that case…” he kicked the man in the groin, then turned to Victor. “Peel it, Victor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Victor smirked, taking out his knife as he positioned it under the guards chin. Roman turned away, inspecting the wreckage as Victor went to work on his bloody job. Victor let out a sigh of pleasure, peeling back the face as he made the final cut, screams dying in the air. Then, silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Victor!” Roman called a minute later, instantly summoning the overgrown puppy to his side. He pointed to a card, splattered with blood. Imprinted on that card, was a green question mark. “Ya know who that is??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The riddler...Why’s He workin’ with Penguin??” Roman shrugged, holding the card up to Victor. Catching the light illuminated from the windows, they could make out the details. Roman instantly catches the producer company.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, fetch.” Roman grabbed his pup by the collar, forcing Victor to look into his eyes. “Oh and...I don’t care if it’s dead or alive...Find those birds, Victor, and fucking skin them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah boss…” then Roman’s touch was gone, and Victor ran off into the early morning of Gotham.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed perched on a step, blinking into the factory only illuminated by the windows. He sighed heavily, twirling his cane as the seconds ticked by like years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What walks on 4 legs at dawn, 2 in the afternoon, and 3 at night…” he mumbles, giggling to himself. “Humans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an easy one.” His other half tells him, glaring at Ed from the next step down. “Cmon, you can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much </span>
  </em>
  <span>better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, you're just a fragment of my imagination.” Ed growled, close to tossing the cane at himself. At that moment, the door swung open, and a ragged looking Victor Zsasz strolled in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” He deadpanned, cig loosely curled in his lips. Ed sighed heavily, standing up and walking over to meet the killer half-way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Zsasz, what do I owe the pleasure??” He and Victor shook hands, taking respective steps away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking for someone, Ed...Harley Quinn, have you seen her??” Ed broke out into a cold sweat. He knew, he knew, how did he know?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” his other half said, “he’s testing you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seen her? Well, yes I have, we all see her at least once.” That was the shittiest excuse Ed has ever given. Victor didn’t seem to like it either. The killer glared at him, fire burning behind those orbs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cmon Ed...Don’t play dumb with me...Where’d you hide Penguin and the birds?” Victor pulled out a gun, pointing it right between his eyes. “Tell me, and I’ll let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I...Uh...Penguin? Birds. Wh-What Birds?” Ed trembled, despite himself. Victor always found a way to freak him out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cmon Ed, just spill it!” Victor now cocked the gun, making Ed yelp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know! I just helped them escape then they ditched me! I owed Cobblepot, ok?? I heard something about Falcone manor!” Ed closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Victor to strike. But all he heard was Zsasz’s gun </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then the sound of boots leaving, and his door slamming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother, please give me strength...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oswald massaged his temples between his fingers, groaning lowly as yet another round of song burst from the other room. Despite the warm feeling of pride he had felt earlier, it had diminished the second Harley had uncovered an old karaoke machine from the attic. Oswald should have destroyed the thing years ago, but it provided entertainment on lonely-and most likely drunk- nights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ossy! Cmon, come sing with us!” Harley was suddenly at his side, tugging at his arm. She reminded him of a 6 year old, the way she was trying to tug him into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no I don’t sing…” He tried, but Harley just scoffed and pulled harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bull! Everyone can manage a song!” Before he knew it, he was pulled into the living room. Cass was singing some Disney song he couldn’t quite remember. In the chair, Renee nursed a bottle of beer, passing it between Helena and Dinah. “Wow, your doin’ great kid!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks!” She panted out, then caught sight of Oswald. “Are you going to sing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-i…” Oswald looked at all of them, then sighed in heavy defeat. “Alright… I guess I’ll sing one song…” he took hold of the microphone, scrolling through the songs. He finally settled for one, and took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drag me to death, like a lit cigarette… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman looked at the text the seconds his phone dinged. ‘Got a location, dead or alive?’ He smirked, typing in a quick response before looking at his leg. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Took my last breath, like the smoke from my lips…</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘Bring me the birds alive...Kill The Penguin.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve lied for you...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Ed drove nervously and quickly down the road. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I liked it to..</span>
  </em>
  <span>Why had he snitched out Oswald? He knew it was a dog eat dog city, but this was Oswald...</span>
  <em>
    <span>But my knees are bruised, from kneeling to you...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Ed didn’t know the tears building in his eyes until his glasses started to fog. He cursed, wiping them away. Oswald was just a friend...Friend friend friend...</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve had enough, but you're too hard to quit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was he?? </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve had our fun, like sugar makes me sick...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Ed sighed, turning onto the road he knew would get him to Falcone manor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve lied for you, and I liked it too...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor smirked at the text, his gaze focusing in on the road again. His stolen car wasn’t exactly his thing, but he dealt with it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But my makeup’s ruined…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And now I’m laughing, through my tears...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman stood in front of the mirror, tears building in his eyes. His leg, despite rebuilding his nerves, felt detached. He hated it, simply hated it. He let out a breathy laugh, biting his finger as he looked at his reflection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m crying through my fears...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Ed’s realization hit him like a truck. He swiveled, nearly crashing before regaining control. Of course he was blind to it. He cared for Oswald more than just a friend. He mentally cursed himself, slamming the wheel as he sped up. Tears flowed freely, fears of what Zsasz would do to him racing through his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But baby if I had to choose...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor tossed his phone into the seat next to him, a dangerous glint settling in his eyes. His knife was tucked into his coat pocket, along with the gun he had threatened Ed with earlier. He smirked, speeding down the road as he took the turn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman threw a pillow, yelling in anger.- </span>
  <em>
    <span>jokes- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ed turned on his headlights as he made his way into the woods.-</span>
  <em>
    <span>on-</span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor went through the plan, smirk widening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You…” Oswald blinked, for a moment forgetting Harley and the birds were there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! Didn’t think you could sing!!” The room exploded into applause, surprising Oswald even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...Thanks?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My personal head-canon is that Oswald from Gotham can secretly sing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>